Mon ange
by CarysIsis
Summary: Un ange lui apparait...one shot harryherimone ces ma toute premiere j'espere que cela vosu plaira !


_Mon ange…_

_**AUTEUR :** Morgane._

_**EMAIL :** bastien.morganeclub-internet.fR_

_**BLOG de Fics :****http/carys.myblog.fr/index.html**_

_**DATE :** Janvier 2006_

_**Forum **: http/141261.aceboard.fr/i-141261.htm_

_**Tome **_: Et bien il n'y en a pas vraiment… je dirais après le tome 6, mais il ne faut pas prendre en compte la relation Harry ginny ( que personnellement je n'aime pas lol )

_**CATEGORIE :** HP/HG_

_**RESUME **: One shot… Un ange lui apparaît… _

_**ARCHIVES**_ Je serai très heureuse que ce fan fic soit diffusé sur d'autres sites, merci de m'en informer si vous l'utilisez.

_**DISCLAIMER :** Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, que j'écris pour le plaisir._

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** :

Hello ! voici ma toute première fic sur Harry Potter ! j'espère quelle vous plaira. J'ai décider de mis mettre, après savoir lue plusieurs fics sur le sujets, et surtout après mettre replongée dans les livres, que j'ai lue je ne sais plus combien de fois lol !

Ces très courts contrairement a ce que je fais habituellement (ce qui me lisent sur des séries telle que stargate sg1 ou sga, Fbi : portés disparue, ou Lost seront pourquoi lol)

Mais si cela vous plait je promet de revenir ! j'ai deux idée en tête que j'aimerais beaucoup développer. J'espère que cette minie fics vous plaira, je l'ai écrite sur ordi en 5 minutes !

A ma petite sœur adoré, je te dédie cette 1 fic, car je sais que tu adore Harry Potter, certes, toi ces plutôt hermione Harry, mais qu'importe lol ! voilà cette fic pour toi, mon ange adoré…ce titre, je les mis exprès pour toi je t'adore gros bisous mon ange !

A ma twennie, qui je sais préfère les films HP, mais va valoir que je t'acheter les livres lol ! tu sais combien tu compte dans mon cœur, ma grande sœur je t'adore gros bisous ta wennie !

A mon canard, je ne sais pas si tu aime Harry Potter, je ne t'ai jamais posé la question lol ! en tt cas tu voie j'ai réussi a faire quelque chose pour ton anniversaire (même si sa a du retard lol )

Joyeuse anniversaire ma puce je t'adore ! gros bisoussssssssss

A ma petite Sara, qui tout comme moi adore HP, j'ai hâte de lire ta fic sur Harry Potter et narnia ! je t'adore ma puce gros est immense bisous a toi ! merci être la !

A ma petite yaya, merci pour ton amitié, et merci pour cette correction ! je t'adore ! gros bisousssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ta carys !

Un gros bisous a toute les filles du forum dremear et plus particulièrement a notre administratrice que j'adore hanna !

Bonne lecture !

La nuit noir et glacial, qui m'enveloppe petite à petit dans sont manteau si sombre, je sens la vie qui s'échappe de moi…j'ai envie de crié mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche…je suis comme muait, paralysé…

Des cries me parvient aux oreilles, traversant les abîmes de mon cerveaux embrumé…Que c'est t-il passé ? pourquoi tout ces cries et ces hurlements ? J'essaye de rassemblé mes esprits, mais ma cicatrice ne semble pas vouloir que je le fasse…

Des brides de souvenir me revienne…les mangemorts…oui ces sa, les mangemorts et les détraqeures nous ont attaqués…la panique m'envahit tout un coup…Ron, Ginny, Ou sont t-ils ? et Hermione ou est-elle ?

Mon cœur bat un peu plus vite, Hermione…que deviendrais je sans elle ? j'ai mis du temps a m'en rendre compte, mais je me suis aperçus que mon cœur ne battait que pour elle…il n'a jamais battue que pour elle…

Je sens une main qui se pose sur mon épaule endoloris…je tourne mon visage vers cette personne…un faible sourire, qui doit plus ressemblé à une grimace, apparaît sur mes lèvres, et je ne peut m'empêcher de ressentir un certain soulagement…elle et la bien vivante…plus vivante que jamais…ces yeux noisettes reflétant son inquiétude…

( Hermione ) sa va allez Harry, les secours arrivent…

Je veux poser une question, mais comme si elle avait lue en moi, Hermione me répond

( Hermione ) Ron, et Ginny vont bien ne t'inquiète pas…Je suis la ne t'inquiète pas…

Non, je ne peut pas m'inquiéter avec mon ange à mes cotés…

FIN

bastien-morganeclub-internet.fr


End file.
